Me and My Sister
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: AU. "Ijinkan aku tidur disini…" pinta Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Naruko. Dia menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi padanya dan Naruto. Tanpa ia sadari, Kushina mendengar semua percakapan mereka dari balik pintu. Ibu dari dua anak kembar keluarga Namikaze ini, hanya bisa menangis dalam diam sambil menggenggam erat dokumen kelahiran kedua anaknya. 'Inilah resikonya…' OOC.
1. Prolog

Hooyyyyeee !! Kembali lagi denganku disini dengan fict dan tema yg berbeda. Mungkin untuk chapter ini. Cocok banget kalo bacanya sambil ngedengerin lagu Suteki Dane. Dijamin pasti mewek…

-

-

WARNING !! : No Pair (in this chapter), No incest, OOC, others.  
Don't like ? Don't read please…

-

-

Disclaimer : Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan cerita ini punyaku.

-

-

Summary : Naruto punya saudara kembar perempuan ? Naruko ? Disinilah kisah mereka sebagai kakak-adik dimulai ! Enjoy, don't forget to review !! ;D

-

-

'…' **(flashback word)**

"…" (talk)

'…' (inner)

-

-

Me and My Sister, Chapter 1 : Prolog

-

-

Naruto berlari tidak beraturan menuju rumah sakit. Hujan dan petir diabaikan olehnya. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya kini. Tapi disana… Disana ada seseorang yang menunggunya.

'**Aku akan melindunginya. Bagiku dia adalah nyawaku'**

Naruto tetap berlari. Beberapa mobil yang melintas hampir saja menabraknya. Caci maki pun dilemparkan padanya. Bagi yang tidak mengerti Naruto saat ini, akan mengira kalau Naruto itu bodoh. Kenyataan dan pendapat itu berbeda. Bagi yang mempunyai mata yang cermat, pasti bisa melihat air mata dari pria pirang itu mengalir deras sama seperti hujan saat ini.

-

BRUUAAKK !!

Naruto mendobrak keras pintu rumah sakit. Beberapa pasien dan suster terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Seorang pemuda basah kuyup dengan seenaknya masuk kerumah sakit secara tidak sopan.

Naruto mengabaikan mereka semua dan kembali berlari. Setelah lewat satu lorong Naruto berbelok ke kanan untuk menaiki tangga. Naruto kembali berlari lurus. Pemuda pirang itu kembali menabrak semua orang yang berada di hadapannya. Tak ada kata 'maaf' yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto kembali mendobrak kamar pasien dengan luar biasa kasarnya.

"Naruto-kun !!" seru seorang ibu berambut merah yang terkejut atas kehadiran anak laki-lakinya yang tiba-tiba.

Naruto memandang ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian dengan tatapan sedih. Pada akhirnya matanya tertuju pada satu objek yang tengah terbaring tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur. Selang-selang infus menghiasi diri gadis itu. Alat bantu pernapasan juga terpasang di wajahnya. Wajah polos yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya itu kini tidak berdaya,bergerak saja untuk meyapanya pun tidak.

"Okaasan, apa yang terjadi dengan Naruko-chan ?"

Kushina terperanjat. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Naruto memanggil Naruko dengan embel-embel 'chan'. Kushina menunduk tidak sanggup memberitahu anaknya tercinta tentang keadaan sang adik saat ini. Merasa tidak ada respon, Naruto mengarahkan matanya kepada sang ayah.

"Otoosan ?"

Minato medekati anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Adikmu… sakit…"

"Iya ! Dia sakit apa ?!"

"Ayah tidak bisa memberitahumu."

Minato beranjak dari ruangan kecil yang sedang diselimuti kesedihan tersebut. Kushina berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Kau kakak yang baik." Kushina melepaskan pelukkannya dan mengikuti Minato.

Naruto menatap adiknya lembut. Dia ingat sekali saat mereka baru berusia 6 tahun, Naruko mendorongnya jari ayunan hingga terjatuh. Waktu itu Naruto memang marah, tapi dia tidak membalasnya, melainkan meninggalkan Naruko sendirian di taman bermain.

"Imouto ?"

Naruto mengenggam tangan kiri adiknya. Berharap sang adik akan membalas panggilannya seperti biasa.

'**Imouto ! Kau pulang saja duluan !!'**

'**Aku mau pulang sama Nii-chan !!'**

Naruto menggeram. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

'**Nani ? Nii-chan bisa menangis hanya karena ditolak Sakura-chan…? Payah'**

Naruto mengingat kata-kata ibunya barusan. Ibunya berkata kalau dia adalah kakak yang baik. Bagi Naruto, dirinya ini adalah kakak yang jahat dan tidak berguna.

"Bangunlah…"

Naruto terus berharap agar adiknya itu membuka matanya. Menatapnya dengan ceria ataupun mengejeknya. Bagi Naruto itu bukanlah suatu ketidaksopanan, tapi sebuah perhatian. Walaupun perbedaan waktu mereka hanya 2 menit saja, Naruto tetap menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Kakak perempuan yang harus dilindungi.

Naruto menyeka air matanya. Mengelus rambut pirang adiknya itu secara lembut.

'**Rambutmu berantakkan, kemari ku rapihkan !'**

'**Ini sih tambah berantakkan, Imouto !!'**

Naruto duduk disamping adiknya. Sesekali Naruto mengajak adiknya bicara tapi percuma saja karena tidak ada jawaban.

"Kalau kau melihatku seperti ini, kau pasti mengejekku habis-habisan."

-

-

Sinar rembulan kembali menerangi bumi yang gelap ini. Menggantikan sang surya yang selama 12 jam bertugas. Seorang pemuda pirang terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap karena panggilan sang ibu.

"Naruto."

"Ng…"

"Ada apa, Bu ?"

"Ayah dan Ibu akan kembali ke rumah sebentar, kau disini ya ! Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin ibu bawakan untukmu ?"

"Tidak…"

"Baiklah. Ayah dan Ibu pulang."

Pasangan suami-istri itu kembali meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Tidak ! tidak sendirian.

Naruto tentu saja tidak akan sanggup meninggalkan adiknya dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, tapi panggilan alam tersebut menginginkan Naruto untuk segera ke kamar mandi. Mau tidak mau dia keluar dari sana. Dan tanpa ia sadari sang adik mulai menampakkan gejala-gejala bahwa dia akan segera sadar.

-

"Dinginnya.."

Naruto menutup pintu ruangan dan kembali berjalan menuju lokasi adiknya, akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti dan mulutnya menganga karena dia menemukan sosok yang (seharusnya) berbaring ditempat tidur kini sedang duduk disana.

Naruto segera berlari dan memeluk erat sang adik sambil menangis.

"Apa Nii-chan ditolak Sakura-chan lagi ?"

Naruto menatap adiknya dengan khawatir. Kemudian kembali memeluknya.

"Baka ! Sakura itu sudah punya pacar !"

Naruko membalas pelukkan sang kakak. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang menangis, Naruko tidak menangis seperti Naruto. Tapi hatinyalah yang menangis.

-

-

OWARI ?

-

-

Hah ?! Uapppa ??!! Owari ?????? hehehehehe enggak kok XD. *ditimpuk*

Ini prolog yang ancur. Eh aku mou tanya, banyak sih fict-fict yg ngebuat Naruto itu punya saudara kembar Naruko. Naruko itu (menurut kalian) dikategorikan sbg OC atau bukan ???

-

Yap ! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya !!

Sankyuuuuuuuuuuu !!


	2. The Beginning

**Review Reply**

**Uchiha Ry-chan : **Memang tapi disini dia jadi adik Naruto. Kekekeke... -devilsmile-

**Chiwe SasuSaku : **Uuwwwwaaaaa !! Gomen kak !! Bukan Sasuke tapi... uwwwwwaaaaaa aku gaktega ngasih tau kakak !! -nangis gaje-

**Uzumaki-Adhy : **Ok !! Sankyuuu !! ;D

**Naru Toushiro **: Lain kali baca full yaw !! -maksa- Tararenkyu...

**Sasutennaru : **Wah aku juga gak suka SasuSaku tuh... -innocent-. Ada penjelasan tentang Narutonangis di chappie ini, keep read !! Ciao !!

**-**

Walaupun cerita ini gak akan seru. Tapi bolehlah dicoba untuk dibaca...

Enjoy !! ;D

-

-

**WARNING !! (Warning penting untuk mengetahui apa saja yang telah tersaji di dalam fict ini) : **OOC (Naruto menjadi dingin), No Incest (Antara Naruto dan Naruko), Straight Pair (Pair normal), many more.

-

-

**Disclaimer :** Naruto itu secara hukum milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi cerita secara ide dan penulisan ini jelas milikku -devil smile-

-

-

**Summary :** Naruto dan Naruko adalah kakak adik paling akur, dekat layaknya perangko dan amplop surat. Bukan Naruto yang lengket dengan adiknya malah kebalikkannya. Akankah mereka akan tetap bertahan sebagai kakak adik atau akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi ? Enjoy ! ;D

-

-

**Me and My Sister, Chapter 2 : The Beginning**

-

-

"Nii-chan !! Bangun !!" seru seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua yang sedang membangunkan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Ini masih pagi, Imouto !" Gumam sang kakak dari dalam selimut.

"Kita ini kan sekolah pagi, jadi jelas kalau kita bangun pagi ! Ayo bangun !"

"Kau sendiri belum mandi kan ?" tanya sang kakak.

"Aku sudah rapih. Kalau setiap hari membangunkanmu seperti ini aku bisa gila !" teriak sang adik.

Dari bawah tepatnya dapur, kedua orang tua mereka hanya bisa mendengus dan menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Iya. Nanti aku bangun, sekarang keluarlah." Usir sang kakak.

Sang adik dengan tampang kesal mengambil bantal yang terjatuh di lantai dan melemparkannya ke arah sang kakak.

"Hey !"

"Weeeee..."

Diapun lari menuju lantai bawah dan segera menyapa orangtuanya tercinta yang sedang berada di dapur.

"Ohayou !!"

"Ohayou, Naruko-chan. Mana Nii-chanmu ?"

"Dia masih dalam proses pengumpulan nyawa."

Kemudian sang adik yang dipanggil Naruko itu segera duduk dan mengambil satu roti kemudian menyelaikannya dengan selai coklat.

"Pengumpulan nyawa ?" tanya sang ayah heran dengan kata-kata anaknya.

"Aah... Otousan tidak akan mengerti."

Si Ibu hanya tersenyum sumringah mendengar pernyataan dari anak perempuannya, sementara si Ayah berusaha menahan tampang sweatdrop dari wajahnya.

Setelah menghabiskan 3 tumpuk roti (?), Naruko berpamitan pada ayah dan ibunya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Aku berangkat ya !"

"Tidak bersama Nii-chanmu ?" tanya si Ibu.

"Dia saja tidak turun-turun dari kamar keramatnya." Jawabnya kemudian berlari menuju pintu rumah.

Saat Naruko keluar, sang kakak turun dari kamarnya sembari mengancingkan seragamnya.

"Naruto-kun langsung berangkat ? Tidak sarapan ?" tanya sang Ibu melihat anak laki-lakinya langsung saja menuju pintu rumah tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak usah, Bu. Aku sarapan di sekolah saja." Jawabnya datar.

"Ya sudah."

Saat Naruto keluar dan menutup pintu sang adik sudah berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan dibelakang sambil menatapi sang kakak.

"Apa ?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Bisakah Nii-chan berhenti bersikap dingin padaku ?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat dan sangat menusuk.

Tapi Naruko tidak menyerah. Dia menarik tangan kiri kakaknya dan mengajaknya berlari menuju sekolah.

"Hey !"

-

-

**Konoha High School**

-

-

"Hhoaaammm..." Naruko meguap sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Seperti Shikamaru-kun saja." Celetuk Sakura saat melihat Naruko menguap.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." Sapanya lesu.

"Sepertinya makin hari, kau semakin dekat dengan kakakmu."

"Hehe... Aku masih ingat saat pertama kami masuk sini. Kalian semua mengira aku dan Nii-chan adalah sepasang kekasih."

"Habisnya kalian memang terlihat seperti itu. Tapi kau hebat bisa menyeimbangi Naruto yang super dingin itu." Puji Sakura.

"Tentu saja."

Sakura dan Naruko adalah teman semenjak masuk ke sekolah. Sekarang mereka sudah kelas 2. Awalnya Naruko sempat jadi musuh dan dijauhi para fans wanita Naruto karena dianggap cari perhatian. Tapi semenjak Naruto mengatakan kalau Naruko itu adiknya, para fans Naruto langsung saja menggerubunginya untuk meminta nomor hp, informasi tentang Naruto dan sebagainya. Tapi yang mengetahui status mereka adalah kakak-adik hanya para guru, teman satu kelas saja juga para fans wanita Naruto. Kelas-kelas lain, senior, ataupun junior akan tetap menganggap mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang dari warna rambut dan mata sama.

'TING-TONG-TING'

Bel sekolah mulai berdenting pertanda pelajaran akan dimulai. Naruko dan Sakura duduk bersebelah di kursi paling belakang. Didepan Naruko ada Sasuke dan disebelah Sasuke atau didepan Sakura ada Shino. Naruto sendiri duduk di paling depan. Bukan bermaksud untuk menjaga jarak, tapi Naruko sendiri yang memutuskan untuk duduk dibelakang. Naruto hanya pasrah saja dengan kelakuan sang adik.

"Pagi anak-anak."

"Pagi !"

Itulah dia Asuma Sarutobi. Guru dalam bidang Matematika yang terkenal galak dan sekali menghukum akan membuat murid yang dihukum menderita.

"Buka buku kalian halaman 32." Tegasnya.

Dengan malas Naruko membuka buku paketnya itu. Dia ingin sekali memperhatikan penjelasan Asuma tapi sayang. Matanya berat dan rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Kepalanya terjatuh diatas buku, hingga terdengar suara 'duk' yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura sontak melihatnya.

"Jadi...bla bla bla."

Naruko tetap saja tidur. Seakan-akan tidak perduli apa yang akan ia dapatkan kalau Asuma mengetahuinya tengah tidur. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang serius memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Hey Namikaze !"

"Saya sensei ?" tanya Naruto yang merasa di panggil.

"Bukan, tapi adikmu."

"Naruko Namikaze !!"

Naruko masih saja tidur walaupun Asuma sudah berteriak dengan kencang.

"Uchiha, Haruno ! Bangunkan dia !!"

Sontak Sasuke dan Sakura segera membangunkan Naruko.

'Merepotkan' batin Sasuke dan Sakura.

Naruto tidak beralih ke belakang melainkan tetap memandangi buku pelajarannya.

"Naruko-chan, Asuma-sensei memanggilmu !" ucap Sakura.

Mata Naruko langsung terbuka, kemudian menatap Asuma yang tengah memberinya deathglare.

"Ya sensei ?"

"Kerjakan soal ini !" perintahnya.

Naruko hanya pasrah dan melangkah menuju papan tulis. Saat melewati bangku Naruto dia sama sekali menoleh, melirik, atau apapun. Sementara Naruto meliriknya saat Naruko mulai mengambil spidol papan tulis dan mulai mengerjakan soal.

"Sudah sensei." Ucapnya sembari menaruh spidol tersebut ke tempatnya.

Asuma melihat perkerjaan anak muridnya itu.

'Bagus. Apa walaupun sedang tidur dia tetap mendengarkan penjelasanku ? Mustahil. Tapi ku akui, karena kelas ini memang unggulan' batinnya setelah melihat hasil pekerjaan Naruko.

Naruko kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan tenang.

Memang mustahil dapat mengerjakan soal dimana saat guru menjelaskan kita tertidur. Tapi tidak bagi murid kelas ini. Murid-murid unggulan yang terpilih dengan kemampuan di bidang pelajaran masing-masing. Nilai-nilai mereka sangat memuaskan dan posisi satu sampai tiga belas di sekolah selalu diisi dengan nama dari murid kelas ini. Tapi kalau posisi sepuluh besar di kelas, selalu menjadi rebutan dan nama yang mengisi posisi selalu berganti. Seperti tahun kemarin, Shikamaru berhasil menjadi juara umum walaupun bisa dibilang dia itu malas dan jarang mendengar penjelasan guru.

Kemudian disusul oleh Naruto di posisi kedua, Sasuke di posisi ketiga, Gaara di posisi keempat dan Neji diposisi kelima. Kemudian untuk enam sampai tiga belas diisi oleh Naruko di posisi keenam, Sakura, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ino, Choji. Posisi itu tidak menetap dan selalu berubah-ubah kecuali posisi Shikamaru. Sejak masuk Shikamaru selalu menjadi juara umum sekaligus juara dikelas.

-

Pelajaran pertama berakhir dan mulai memasuki pelajaran kedua. Pelajaran IPS dengan guru Kakashi Hatake. Murid-murid menjulukinya Hentai Sensei, karena selalu membawa buku novel porno setelah sudah selesai menjelaskan pelajaran dan Tukang Ngaret, dengan memakai alasan kalau dia tersesat di koridor sekolah.

"Kakashi-sensei sepertinya terlambat lagi." Ucap Ino sambil menghampiri meja Sakura.

"Mungkin."

10 menit...

30 menit...

1 jam...

1 jam 25 menit...

Pintu kelas pun terbuka dan masuklah sang sensei telat kedalam ruangan.

"Maaf ya, anak-anak aku terlambat."

"Hmmm..." itulah reaksi para murid ketika mendengar kata-katanya.

"Nah, kita hari ini akan belajar mengenai peminda..."

'TING-TONG-TING'

"HOREEEEEE !!" seru semua murid saat bel pertanda istirahat mulai berdenting.

Sebenarnya Kakashi sengaja datang terlambat jadi dia tidak perlu mengajar. Murid-murid juga malas mengikuti pelajaran Kakashi karena setiap penjelasan Kakashi tergolong menyulitkan sehingga sukar untuk dicerna oleh otak siswa. Untung saja siswa dikelas ini sudah kebal dengan semua tingkah laku Kakashi The Hentai Teacher.

Naruko memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Sesaat dia melihat Naruto yang menarik tangan Sakura. Tapi Naruko tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu. Karena Naruko tahu kalau kakaknya tercinta pasti akan di 'reject' oleh Sakura.

-

Naruko berjalan dengan santainya ke kantin.

"Oi Naruko !" panggil Kiba dari jauh.

Naruko dengan malasnya menghampiri cowok pecinta anjing tersebut yang sedang duduk bersama Shikamaru, Shino dan Choji.

"Apa ?"

"Kakakmu mana ?"

"Mana ku tahu. Dia sudah keluar kelas sebelum aku keluar."

"Oh. Hey tunggu !" cegah Kiba saat Naruko mulai berjalan meninggalkan mejanya.

"Apa lagi ?"

"Ini. Ada yang memintaku memberikan ini padamu." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan amplop merah pada Naruko.

"Dari siapa ?"

"Tidak tahu. Yang memberi ini padaku juga disuruh oleh orang tersebut."

"Paling-paling surat cinta, hhooaamm..." celetuk Shikamaru.

Naruko sweatdrop.

"Ya sudah. Terima kasih ya !" Naruko meninggalkan mereka semua kembali menuju kelas.

"Beritahu kakakmu untuk kesini !!"

"Iya !!"

Naruko yang berniat untuk membeli jajanan, sepertinya harus menunda keinginan tersebut dikarenakan dia penasaran dengan surat yang berada di genggamannya itu.

-

Saat sampai dikoridor kelas, Naruko melihat Sakura dan Ino sedang berada didepan kelas.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau melihat Nii-chan ?"

"Naruko-chan !! Begini tentang ka-kakakmu a-aku..."

"Apa sih ?"

"Begini Naruko, kakakmu itu tadi menembak Sakura. Sekarang dia ada di lapangan belakang." Jelas Ino.

"Ya ampun. Dia memang nekat, padahalkan Sakura-chan sudah ada yang punya."

"Tolong sampaikan maafku untuk kakakmu."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, dianya saja yang bodoh."

"Tapi kalau Itachi-senpai mengetahui ini, dia tidak akan melabrak kakakku kan ?"

"Tidak akan. Kecuali kalau aku menerima kakakmu."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ya !!"

-

-

**Naruto PoV**

-

-

Aku menjernihkan pikiranku dengan menuang satu botol air minum ke kepalaku. Aku ini nekat juga menembak Sakura yang notabene adalah pacar kakaknya Sasuke-teme, Itachi Uchiha. Tak apalah untuk menambah pengalaman. Aku mengelap wajahku dengan handuk putih milikku.

"Nii-chan !!"

Aku benci dia ada ditempat dimana aku berada. Aku menoleh padanya dengan memberikan tatapan seperti biasa. Tidak peduli dia itu adikku atau siapapun.

"Apa ?" Tanyaku dingin.

"Nani ? Nii-chan bisa menangis hanya karena ditolak Sakura-chan ? Payah" katanya.

Menangis ? Huh, tidak mungkin. Pasti dia berkata seperti itu karena melihat butir air yang masih ada di wajahku.

"Tidak. Pergilah aku tidak mau diganggu."

"Tidak mau."

Dia memang bukan orang yang pantang menyerah. Aku heran kenapa dia ini lengket sekali padaku. Apakah karena kami ini saudara kembar ? Kakak-adik yang lain saja tidak seperti kami.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang pergi."

Aku berdiri tanpa menatapnya. Sejenak ku lihat kedua tangannya berada di belakang. Aku mendengus dan mulai curiga.

"Ada apa di belakangmu ?"

"Tidak ada."

"Benarkah ?"

Aku mengulurkan tangan kiriku.

"Berikan."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi saja !"

Katanya kemudian meninggalkanku. Kedua tangannya yang berada dibelakang ia pindahkan kedepan setelah berbalik membelakangiku.

'Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Imouto'

-

-

**Normal PoV**

-

-

Naruko kembali ke kelasnya setelah hampir saja dia tertangkap basah sedang membawa surat yang sama sekali belum ia baca. Naruko membanting diri di kursinya yang tentu tidak empuk sambil merobek bagian samping amplop surat kemudian membacanya.

**---**

**To : Naruko Namikaze**

**Bisakah kita bertemu ditaman dua hari lagi ? Kalau kau bisa, datanglah jam 6 petang.**

**---**

"Lho ?"

Naruko kebingungan saat dia tidak menemukan nama pengirim surat tersebut. Tapi karena didorong rasa penasaran yang kuat, dia memutuskan untuk datang dua hari lagi.

'TING-TONG-TING'

"Sialnya. Padahal aku belum jajan." Gerutu Naruko saat bel sekolah kembali berdenting.

"Apa itu Naruko-chan ?" tanya Sakura saat melihat amplop beserta suratnya berceceran di atas meja Naruko.

"Ini surat."

"Wah ! Dari siapa ?"

"Tidak ada nama pengirimnya."

Sakura kembali duduk dikursi miliknya. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke muncul dengan gayanya seperti biasa. Dikelas ini banyak sekali yang bersifat dingin, sulit bicara, dan tidak punya ekspresi yang lebih. Tentu saja Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji dan Shino yang bersifat seperti itu. -ditimpuk-

"Tidak ada ? Kalau kakakmu tahu bagaimana ya reaksinya ?" sindir Sakura yang mengetahui kalau Naruto itu sebenarnya mengidap penyakit **Sistercomplex. **

"Aku mohon jangan beritahu."

"Iya tenang saja. Aku cuma bercanda."

"Fiuuuhh..."

Diam-diam Sasuke menguping pembicaraan dua gadis itu. Bukan menguping sih, lebih tepatnya mendengar sekilas yang dibicarakan mereka berdua. Apalagi saat Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto yang dinginnya sama dengannya itu terlalu overprotektif pada Naruko walaupun sifatnya yang itu tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"Konnichiwa..."

Tiba-tiba suara serak menyeramkan yang paling ditakuti murid kelas 2 masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

"Buka buku IPA kalian. Dan jangan ada yang bergerak selama aku menjelaskan."

Suara yang membuat satu kelas merinding. Guru yang menyeramkan karena matanya yang seperti ular. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti mayat. Orochimaru The Killer Teacher.

-

-

'TING-TONG-TING'

-

-

Bel kembali berbunyi pertanda kegiatan sekolah hari ini sudah berakhir. Akhirnya anak-anak unggulan tersebut dapat menghirup udara segar kembali setelah menghabiskan 1 setengah jam bersama Orochimaru.

"Nii-chan mau temani aku ke toko buku ?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah !"

"Kau pergi sendiri, aku malas."

Akhirnya Naruto pergi meninggalkan Naruko yang terpaku sendirian. Hatinya sakit saat sang kakak mengacuhkannya. Sebenarnya dikarenakan Naruko itu tidak pernah dekat dengan anak laki-laki makanya dia sangat lengket dengan Naruto. Naruko mungkin bisa tidak seperti itu lagi kalau dia sudah mempunyai pujaan hatinya.

"Hey Naruko-chan, kenapa lesu begitu ?" tanya Sakura sambil menepuk pelan pundak Naruko.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Naruko berjalan kearah berlawanan dengan arah Naruto pulang.

"Kasihan dia. Naruto itu keterlaluan."

Sakura memandangi kakak-adik itu yang jaraknya semakin menjauh.

"Ino-chan ! Aku diluan ya !"

"Hati-hati Sakura !!"

Sakura pulang dengan arah yang sama dengan yang Naruko tuju. Bukan mengikuti tapi arah rumahnya memang kesana. Tapi Sakura tidak melihat sosok berambut pirang dengan kuncir dua sepinggang dijalan ataupun disekitarnya.

"Le-lepaskan !!"

Sakura terperanjat ketika mendengar teriakkan tersebut.

"Tolong !!"

'Jangan-jangan !'

Sakura berbelok dan menemukan Naruko sedang diganggu oleh tiga orang preman.

'Aku harus memberitahu Naruto-kun !!'

Sakura kembali berlari menuju arah ke rumah Naruko dan Naruto. Dari jauh Sakura bisa melihat Naruto pulang bersama Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Naruto-kun !!"

Sakura berhenti tepat didepan Naruto. Tentu saja membuat tiga sekawan itu serempak berbalik.

"Ada apa Sakura ?"

"Hosh...hosh...Na-naruko...di-dia...diganggu...hosh...preman…" ucap Sakura terbata.

Naruto menggeram kemudian berlari menuju tempat Naruko diikuti oleh Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Sakura.

Dari belakang Sakura bisa melihat ekspresi khawatir dari wajah Naruto. Ekspresi yang selama ini tidak pernah ia tunjukkan di muka umum.

-

-

"Kemarilah gadis manis, tidak perlu takut." Goda salah satu preman.

'Sial. Aku ini kan bukan Sakura-chan yang ahli bela diri' umpat Naruko kesal.

Naruko benar-benar dalam bahaya. Gadis itu semakin ketakutan dan mulai menitihkan air mata saat melihat salah satu preman memainkan pisau lipat di depan wajahnya. Naruko terpojok, akibat rasa ketakutan yang amat sangat tubuhnya tidak mampu lagi berdiri. Kini dia jatuh terduduk. Dan para preman-preman itu senang melihat Naruko menderita.

"Awww !!" jerit Naruko saat preman yang memegang pisau lipat tersebut melukai kaki kanannya.

Walaupun lukanya tidak dalam dan terlihat seperti garis tapi Naruko merasakan perih dan sakit di kaki kanannya yang perlahan mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Ayo berdiri gadis ma...ugh !!"

Preman yang melukainya itu langsung mendapat pukulan mentah dari Naruto. Sementara Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sakura menghadapi preman-preman tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Naruto sambil memapah adiknya untuk berdiri.

"Kakiku..."

Naruto melihat kaki kanannya Naruko yang megeluarkan darah walau tak banyak.

"Yap ! Selesai !" seru Sakura saat dirinya dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba berhasil menangani preman-preman sial tersebut.

"Naruko-chan tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Sakura menghampiri temannya itu.

"Dia baik." Jawab Naruto dingin.

"Naruto-kun !!"

Naruto membungkukkan badannya.

"Naik." Perintahnya pada Naruko

"Apa ?"

"Pegang tasku. Sekarang kau naik atau ku tinggal ?"

Naruko meraih tas Naruto kemudian dengan bantuan Sakura, Naruko berhasil digemblok Naruto.

"Kami diluan ya." Pamit Naruto pada semuanya.

Mereka semua terpaku dengan saudara kembar itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto seperti tadi. Baru kali ini dia memasang ekspresi marah di depan kita semua."

"Mungkin karena Naruko adalah adiknya." Ucap Sakura.

"Yah mungkin."

-

-

T.B.C

-

-

Yah ngeje lagi saia !! habis bingung mou bikin cerita kayak mana, jadinya yang temanya kekeluargaan aja atau malah akan saia ubah jadi incest nih fict ? -dijitak Naruto n Naruko-

Pastinya udah pernah lihat kan naruto versi yang cewek. Jadi saia gak harus ribet-ribet deh.

Ok ! Makasih udah baca !! jgn uppa REVIEW-nya yah !!

Buh-Bye !! ^^;


	3. Feeling

**Review Reply : **

**Namikaze : **Ok ! Nih apdet ! Arigatoooo !!

**Sasutennaru : **Naru bukan nagis krn ditolak - -,

Kalo' sifatnya memang ku bikin begitu, YOSH ! Arigatoooooooo !!

**-**

**WARNING !! (Warning penting untuk mengetahui apa saja yang telah tersaji di dalam fict ini) : **_OOC (Naruto menjadi dingin), No Incest (Antara Naruto dan Naruko), Straight Pair (Pair normal)__, AU (Bahasa sehari-hari/baku)_

-

-

**Disclaimer :**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Me and My Sister © Ryuku Zhank_

-

-

**Summary :** _Naruto dan Naruko adalah kakak adik paling akur, dekat layaknya perangko dan amplop surat. Bukan Naruto yang lengket dengan adiknya malah kebalikkannya. Akankah mereka akan tetap bertahan sebagai kakak adik atau akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi ? Enjoy ! ;D_

-

-

Me and My Sister, Chapter 3 : **Feeling**

-

-

"Merepotkan saja." Komentar Naruto terhadap adiknya.

"Kalau merepotkan turunkan saja aku !" Balas Naruko tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau kau kuturunkan lalu ku pulang sendirian ke rumah, saat Ibu melihat keadaanmu begini... Aku pasti digantung." Kata Naruto dingin.

"Hmmph !!"

Naruto tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dengan menanggung beban berat dipunggungnya. Untung saja letak rumah mereka tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah.

'Tok-Tok-Tok'

"Ya ?"

Kushina membuka pintu rumahnya saat itu jugalah kepala Naruko muncul dari punggung Naruto dengan ceria.

"Konnichiwa Okaasan !!" sapa Naruko ceria.

Kushina memperhatikan Naruto dan Naruko dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Penjelajahannya berhenti saat melihat kaki kanan Naruko berdarah.

"Yaaaaa ampuuuuunnn !! Ada apaaa dengan adikmuuuuu ???!!!" teriak Kushina histeris.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ibu !" ucap Naruko sambil berjingkrak dipunggung Naruto.

'Bukannya turun' batin Naruto.

"Naruto-kun bawa adikmu ke bangku, lalu ambilkan kotak P3K."

-

"Ini..." Ujar Naruto sambil memberikan kotak P3K pada ibunya.

"Ok. Naruto-kun kamu mandi, makan, lalu tidur siang ya !" seru Kushina sambil mengobati Naruko.

"Hn."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas. Sesekali dia melirik Naruko yang tengah di obati sambil mengerang kesakitan karena perih.

"Aduh ! Perih Bu..." Erang Naruko.

"Kamu sih ! Kenapa bisa begini ?"

"Tadi aku lari-lari, saking kencengnya aku kesandung batu terus jatuh deh ! Hehehe... Awww !!" ucap Naruko berbohong.

"Dasar kamu ! Bisa berjalan atau tidak ?"

"Bisa."

"Ya sudah, mandi sana."

Dengan susah payah, Naruko berjalan menuju kamar mandi di lantai atas. Selama dia naik tangga, berulang kali dia mengumpat kesal dan mengutuki preman-preman yang telah mengganggunya.

'Sial sekali aku' batinnya.

Naruko berjalan pincang kedepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Nii !! Mandi lama banget !!" seru Naruko sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi secara kasar.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah Naruto hanya dengan lilitan handuk pada bagian bawah. Naruko yang melihat tubuh kakaknya yang kekar, berotot dan perut yang sixpack tak berkedip sama sekali. Naruto yang merasa kalau adiknya ini sedang error, segera menunduk memperhatikan wajah adiknya yang memerah.

"Apa-apaan wajah penuh nafsu itu ? Aku ini kakakmu tahu, dasar !" ucap Naruto sambil mengacak rambut pirang Naruko kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada disebelah kiri.

'Nafsu ? Ada-ada saja' batin Naruko.

Dengan japing (jalan pincang), gadis pirang itu memasuki kamar mandi.

-

-

**Night...**

-

-

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Tercium dengan sangat jelas oleh hidung Naruto bau sedap masakan sang Ibu dari dapur.

"Okaasan, masak apa ?" tanya Naruto datar bahkan terhadap Ibunya sendiri.

"Ada tempura, sup dan nasi goreng."

Naruto melongo kearah panci sup diatas kompor yang meletup-letup dan mengeluarkan aroma wangi.

"Otoosan belum pulang ?" tanya Naruto.

"Belum. Naruto-kun, tolong siapkan piring-piringnya." Perintah Kushina.

"Hn."

Naruto menata piring-piring beserta perlengkapan yang lain dengan rapih. Terkadang dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Ibunya kepanasan saat membawa mangkuk sup ke meja makan.

"Sekalian Naruko-chan." Perintahnya.

Naruto mendengus. Mau tidak mau dia harus memanggil adiknya itu untuk turun ke bawah.

"Imouto ?"

"Kaasan memanggilmu."

'Tok-Tok'

"Keluarlah."

Naruto meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Ketika dia mengetahui kalau pintunya tidak terkunci, Naruto masuk menghampiri tempat tidur Naruko.

'Tidur ?'

Naruto memperhatikan gaya tidur adiknya. Semua badannya tertutupi selimut kecuali kaki kanannya yang berbalut perban. Naruto memandangi lekat-lekat luka itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa dadanya sesak dan sakit melihat luka yang ditutupi perban itu.

'Sakit...' batinnya sambil memegangi dadanya.

Naruto beranjak keluar dari kamar adiknya menuju dapur.

'Sesak sekali dadaku. Ada apa ini ?' batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Kushinaaaaa-chaaaaan !! Aku pulaaaaaang !!"

Naruto sweatdrop saat melihat ayahnya berlari dari pintu rumah menuju dapur dengan memalukkan.

"Mulai lagi." Gumam Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

Setelah mencium Kushina secara brutal, Minato menoleh kearah anaknya sambil tersenyum menjijikkan.

"Naruto-kun mau ayah cium juga ?!" tanyanya iseng.

Naruto meletakkan tangan kirinya dikepala sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Lho ? Naruko-chan mana ?"

"Dia sudah tidur. Bu ?"

"Hm ?"

"Aku merasa sakit..."

Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan duduk di meja makan berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Sakit ?" tanya Minato heran.

"Saat melihat Imouto seperti tadi..." ucapnya sedih tanpa mengubah ekspresi.

Kushina tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan anak laki-lakinya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Naruto yang super dingin dan cuek terhadap adiknya, bisa juga merasakan perih dan sakit saat melihat sang adik terluka.

"Hah ? Ada apa dengan Naruko-chan ?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kushina sambil tertawa pasrah.

Minato yang lemah iman saat melihat istrinya tersenyum, lagi-lagi menampilkan hal yang langsung membuat Naruto mual-mual.

"Ayah, Ibu, hentikan."

-

-

_Morning..._

-

-

"Nii !! Bangun !!" seru Naruko sambil meloncat-loncat diatas kasur empuk Naruto.

Didalam selimutnya Naruto mengutuki adiknya yang mempunyai hobi membangunkannya pagi-pagi.

"Diamlah ! Ini masih pagi !" omel Naruto.

Naruko berhenti berlompat dan meniban kakaknya yang masih terkurung selimut.

"Huwweee !!"

'Bugh !!'

"Ugh !!"

Naruto segera bangun dan membuka selimutnya dengan marah. Membuat Naruko terkurung dalam selimut.

"Menyebalkan."

"Nii-chan !!"

-

_Konoha High school_

-

Naruko menaruh tasnya diatas meja. Dia masih bisa merasakan perih merajalela di kaki kanannya.

"Naruko-chan, bagaimana kakimu ?" tanya Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Naruko pelan.

"Sudah mendingan." Jawab Naruko.

"Kalau kakimu belum sembuh benar, aku akan meminta Guy-sensei (baca : Gay) untuk memintakan izin agar kau beristirahat." Saran Sakura.

"Tidak usah." Balas Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Mau antarkan aku ke kantin tidak ?" tanya Sakura.

"Baiklah !!"

Naruko berdiri dan menemani Sakura ke tempat paling berbahaya disekolah ini. Tapi karena status Sakura adalah kekasih dari Itachi, Sakura dan Naruko tidak menjadi masalah jika datang ke ruang kerja mereka.

Naruto menutup bukunya saat suara Naruko dan Sakura mulai menghilang. Naruto menghela nafas berat dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Yo Naruto !!" sapa Kiba ceria.

"Hhooaaammm... Merepotkan..."

Kedua pemuda itu mendekati Naruto dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruko ?" tanya Kiba.

"Biasa saja."

"Naruto, Naruko itu kan adikmu... Kenapa kau ini tidak pernah lembut padanya ?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Karena menurutku itu merepotkan." Respon Naruto.

"Jangan pakai kata-kataku."

"Tapi ekspresimu berbeda sekali dengan yang biasa. Seperti kataku tadi, kau ini kalau Naruko sedang dalam bahaya baru kau bisa perhatian dengannya. Kau ini sebenarnya kakak yang baik." Puji Kiba.

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya membelakangi Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Aku akan melindunginya. Bagiku dia adalah nyawaku." Ucap Naruto.

Shikamaru tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto dan Kiba cukup terkejut saat mendengarnya. Naruto meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk kekamar mandi.

"Sampai segitunya." Komentar Kiba saat Naruto sudah keluar.

"Tentu." Celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba.

Gadis pink itu duduk mengambil bukunya kemudian mulai membaca.

"Karena mereka saudara kembar. Ikatan batin diantara mereka itu kuat. Aku punya kakak, tapi tidak terlalu seperti mereka. Mereka itu seumuran jadi untuk meyesuaikan diri lebih mudah. Bisa dianggap sebaya juga kan ?" jelas Sakura.

Shikamaru menguap sambil berkata 'iya' sambil menuju bangkunya.

"Hmm ? Benar juga."

Diam-diam Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan mereka semua. Uchiha itu dengan seksama memperhatikan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kekasih kakaknya itu. Sasuke juga sama, tapi dia tidak terlalu lengket dengan Itachi.

-

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menghilangkan air. Dari jauh dia melihat Naruko berjalan lesu sambil memegang pinggang kanannya. Gadis pirang itu bersender pada dinding sambil terus mencengkram pinggangnya. Naruto terus memperhatikan adiknya itu, sampai Naruko kembali berdiri normal dan berjalan seperti biasa.

"GYAAAAAA !! NARUKO-CHAAAAAANNN !!"

Segerombolan FanGirl Naruto menghampirinya serta menggerubunginya layaknya artis dengan kado-kado ditangan mereka.

"HIIIIIIEEEEE !!"

Naruko yang terkejut, spontan langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Sedangkan para FG tersebut terlihat kusut dan kecewa atas respon Naruko. Ketika mereka berbalik, mereka mendapatkan sosok tercinta sedang berdiri mematung menatapi mereka dengan benci.

"NARUTOOOOO-KUUUUUUNNNN !!"

Dan jadilah Naruto yang dikejar-kejar oleh FG-nya sendiri.

-

'Ting-Tong-Ting'

"Sakura-chan kenapa ninggalin aku ?" tanya Naruko pada Sakura yang sedang konsetrasi pada bukunya.

"Gomen ya !" jawabnya sambil tetap membaca buku.

'BRUKKKKK'

Suara tutupan pintu yang keras membuat seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut sontak menengok ke pintu.

"Ada apa Naruto ?" tanya Tenten yang duduk paling depan sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak..." jawab Naruto dingin.

Naruto melangkah ke kursinya. Setelah duduk dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya akibat berlarian di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

'SREEEEKK'

Pintu kelas terbuka dan muncullah makhluk hijau, bermangkuk hitam dengan pakaian yang ketat dan err... menjijikkan.

"Tingkatkan semangat muda kalian !!" ucap seorang guru olahraga disertai efek 'cling' dari giginya dan acungan jempolnya. Lee segera berdiri dan menyamai gurunya itu.

"Nah muridku tercinta silahkan ganti kaos olahraga kalian. Kutunggu dilapangan."

Para murid keluar dari ruangan itu menuju lokernya masing-masing. Itulah dia guru paling eksentrik dan ternarsis di Konoha High School. Guru yang (tidak) menjadi inspirasi belajar para muridnya, dialah Maito Guy sang guru olahraga dengan julukkan "The Weird Teacher".

"Benar kakimu tidak apa-apa ?"

"Tidak masalah."

Naruko menutup lokernya setelah mengambil kaos olahraga.

"Sakura-chan diluan saja. Aku menyusul nanti."

"Ok !"

Sakura berlari menuju lapangan belakang dan meninggalkan Naruko yang sedang bergegas menuju kamar mandi perempuan.

-

Naruko menghampiri siswi putri yang hanya berjumlah empat termasuk dirinya.

"Guy-sensei bilang kita hari ini lari keliling saja selama lima putaran yang putra bermain bola." Kata Ino.

"Tidak menyenangkan." Celetuk Naruko.

"Memang." Timpal Tenten dengan wajah cemberut.

"AWAAAAAAAS !!"

Naruko menoleh dan mendapati bola sepak mengarah padanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saking kagetnya, Naruko sama sekali tidak reflek ataupun menghindari bola itu. Naruko memejamkan matanya berharap bola tersebut tidak membentur wajahnya.

'HAAP'

Naruko membuka matanya kemudian mendapati tangan seseorang menangkap bola tersebut yang hampir tidak berjarak dari wajahnya. Dia menyusuri tangan penangkap bolanya dan menemukan Naruto yang berdiri gagah tanpa memandangnya.

'Nii ?' batinnya.

"Ayo bermain !" serunya sambil melemparkan bola tersebut ke lapangan.

Jantung Naruko berdegup kencang akibat peristiiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia nyaris saja tertabrak bola kalau saja naruto tidak menyelamatkannya.

"Naruko-chan ! Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Hehe..." tawa Naruko merinding.

"Untung ada Naruto." Celetuk Ino.

Naruko melihat Naruto yang tengah bermain bola bersama yang lainnya.

'Nii...'

"Yo ! Siswiku yang cantik mulailah berlari." Perintah Guy yang baru saja datang.

Para siswi segera berlari mengitari lapangan selama lima putaran.

"Hey ! Kalian pemanasan dulu !" seru Guy pada siswa laki-laki.

"Baik !"

Mereka semua berhenti bermain bola dan berbaris rapih didepan Guy untuk melakukan pemanasan dengan Lee sebagai pengarahnya.

Pada putaran ketiga, Naruko mulai merasakan nyeri pada pinggang kanannya. Dia tetap berlari walaupun keringat dingin sudah mulai mengalir dari dahinya. Nafasnya mulai tersengal dan nyeri pada pinggangnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

'CKIIT'

"Ugh..."

Naruko terjatuh sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

"NARUKOOO !!" teriak Sakura saat Naruko terjatuh.

Reflek para siswi yang lain segera berhenti kemudian menghampiri Naruko yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi begitu juga dengan para siswa laki-laki yang sedang pemanasan. Terutama Naruto...

Laki-laki pirang itu segera berlari tanpa memperdulikan Guy ke lokasi kejadian. Dia masuk dalam kerumunan dan memegang kedua pundak sang adik dengan kedua tangannya.

Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya.

"Sakura, tolong katakan pada Guy-sensei. Biar aku yang mengatasi ini." Perintah Naruto.

"Baik !" Sakura segera berlari ditemani oleh Ino.

"Aku juga akan kesana." Ucap Tenten kemudian berlari.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengangkat Naruko dengan 'bridal' menuju UKS sekolah.

"Ya sudah. Biarkan Naruto yang mengantarnya, lalu yang lain lanjutkan." Kata Guy.

"Hai sensei !!"

-

Naruto memasuki koridor sekolah. Beberapa siswa yang melihat mereka berdua dalam keadaan yang begitu, mereka segera melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak patut mereka ucapkan.

"Lihat itu."

"Apa benar mereka kakak adik ?"

"Mana ada saudara yang seperti itu."

"Mungkin mereka bukan besaudara."

"Mencurigakan."

Ucapan egois dari mulut siswa-siswi KHS, membuat Naruko sedih juga tidak terima kalau dia dan Naruto menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Berbeda dengan Naruko, Naruto tetap saja berjalan sambil terus menggendong Naruko tanpa memperdulikan ucapan para murid KHS tersebut.

"Tu-turunkan..." pinta Naruko.

Naruto menatapnya lekat. Mata Naruko yang sedih dan memelas.

"Diam."

Naruko semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sementara para murid-murid masih saja mencemooh mereka berdua.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan. Naruto sampai keruangan UKS yang saja disana ada Shizune, jadi Naruto tidak akan repot.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa dengan adikmu ?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Dia sedang sakit." Jawab Naruto.

"Bawa ke kasur." Perintah Shizune.

Penjaga ruang UKS itu segera mengambil kotak obat, sedangkan Naruto merebahkan Naruko di kasur. Naruko bangun dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur

"Kalau begitu Shizune-sensei, aku akan kembali ke lapangan." Ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak usah. Kau disini saja menemani adikmu, aku juga ada keperluan yang penting kau sudah izin pada Guy-sensei kan ?"

"Tapi..."

Shizune menghampiri Naruto dan berdiri disebelahnya. Naruko memiringkan kepala tanda bingung

"Jadilah kakak yang baik. Obatnya ada dimeja, sudah ku siapkan." Bisiknya. Kemudian pergi keluar UKS tanpa menutup pintunya.

"Kau merepotkan." Komentar Naruto.

"Aku akan ambilkan minum. Jangan beranjak dari tempatmu." Perintah Naruto dingin.

Naruko hanya pasrah menuruti kata-kata kakaknya. Setelah Naruto keluar dari UKS, Naruko langsung memegangi pinggang kanannya. Dan meringis kesakitan.

"Rasanya dalam sekali..." katanya sambil menahan perih.

Disatu sisi dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau sang kakak berdiri di samping pintu sambil mendengar ringisannya. Naruto mendengus kemudian menuju kantin untuk membelikan air mineral untuk adiknya.

-

-

T.B.C

-

-

Kelihatan incest ? Padahal warningnya gak incest loh...! Yah, aku serahkan pada para reader(s) untuk menentukan antara incest atau tidak. Tapi aslinya gak incest, mungkin karena mereka lengket aja kali ya ???? Oiya !! Fictku yang betrayed sam my beautiful guardian hari ini apdated !! Silahkan yg mou baca !! Satu lagi, fict ini akan hiatus sampai salah satu ficku yg lain mencapai status COMPLETE, jd bagi pembacanya dimohon sabar...

Yosh !! Aku minta repiewnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!


	4. Reveal

_Naruto_ © **Masashi Kishimoto**

_Me and My Sister_ © **Ryuku S. A .J**

_Me and My Sister Chapter 4, Reveal_

Naruto membuka pintu UKS, matanya langsung tertuju pada adik kembarnya yang sedang duduk di atas kasur UKS sambil menatap keluar dari balik jendela. Naruto menghampirinya. Memberikan sebotol air mineral yang ia beli dari kantin.

"Imouto, tidak mau tidur dulu?"

"Tidak. Akan terasa sakit kalau aku berbaring."

Naruko menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Naruto duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur lusu itu. Ia menunduk menatap lantai. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruko.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruto dengan ketus disertai tatapan mata yang tajam. Naruko merasa tertusuk dengan cara Naruto yang bertanya seperti itu. Oke, Naruko tahu kalau Naruto ini khawatir padanya tapi entah kenapa Naruko tidak bisa menjawabnya karena memang Naruko sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Aku tidak tau…"

Naruko meraih botol mineral yang berada disampingnya, berniat untuk membuka segelnya dan menenggak isinya. Tapi dengan cepat Naruto menyabet tangan kanannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau tutupi, Imouto?"

Naruko kembali terperanjat. Naruto sangat mengintimidasinya.

"Tidak ada."

Naruto melepas genggamannya. Naruko melihat pergelangan tangannya. Sekencang itukah Naruto memegang tangannya sampai-sampai menyisakan bekas merah pada tangannya.

"Maaf sudah membuat Nii-chan khawatir."

Naruto kembali terdiam di tempat duduknya. Naruko memeluk erat botol mineral yang baru saja dia minum.

"Kau tau…kau merepotkan."

Naruko memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya. Naruto tengah menyeringai misterius padanya. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendekat.

"A—apa? Nii-chan kau kenapa?"

Naruto menahan kedua tangan Naruko di kasur itu. Naruko, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin berteriak namun resikonya Naruto akan mendapat masalah, dan kalau Minato dan Kushina tahu, akan jadi masalah besar nantinya.

"Eh?" Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya di dahi Naruko. Sontak membuat Naruko terkejut, ya karena dia sudah berpikiran aneh-aneh sebelumnya. Membuat wajah gadis itu merah padam akibat kesalahannya sendiri.

"Imouto? Kau demam?"

"E—eh? Ma—masa?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa Nii-chan. Jangan ceritakan pada Kaa-san ya tentang ini, aku mohon," pinta Naruko. Tetapi Naruto malah berdiri, menghela nafas panjang dan pergi meninggalkan Naruko.

"Terserah."

Selepas Naruto keluar, Naruko membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian menarik selimut yang ada disana sambil mengerang kesakitan. Ia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi bila ia memberitahu Minato dan Kushina akan hal ini, dilain sisi dia juga memikirkan apa resikonya jika ia tidak memberitahu. Tapi, mengingat Naruto bisa bocor kapan saja membuat dia semakin takut.

'_**Akhir-akhir ini aku seringkali dehidrasi, haus, dan kelelahan. Gampang demam pula…ada apa ya?'**_

Naruko memegang dahinya sendiri, mengecek apakah demamnya sudah turun atau belum. Masih sama seperti tadi walaupun ia sudah minum obat penurun demam.

'_Srek…!'_

"Sa—Sasuke?"

Naruko tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa ketika Sasuke mendatanginya. Naruko tidak terlalu dekat dengan bocah Uchiha ini. Karena Naruko menganggap Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang suka diajak berbicara, sudah cukup Naruto saja yang menyulitkannya dalam hal komunikasi. Naruko tidak butuh orang lain yang susah diajak berkomunikasi.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

Sasuke duduk di pinggir tempat kasur layaknya yang Naruto lakukan tadi. Ia menatap Naruko dengan pandangan yang menurut Naruko tidak biasa.

"Kau sakit apa?" tanya Uchiha bungsu mencoba memulai percakapan.

"Ah! Aku baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan," jawab Naruko diiringi dengan senyum kecil yang cukup untuk membuat Sasuke bersemu merah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Iya benar. Jangan khawatirkan aku!" balas Naruko diiringi gelak tawa yang aneh. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke jadi perhatian padanya. Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan gejala-gejala menyukai perempuan. Ia selalu bermain dengan anak laki-laki lain dan dia sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Bahkan ada panggilan kasih sayang diantara mereka berdua, "Teme" dan "Dobe". Entah apa maksudnya.

"Sayangnya, aku khawatir."

Maaf? Apakah itu sebuah pengutaraan perasaan?! Naruko merasa jantungnya tertusuk besi panas saat Sasuke berkata demikian.

'_**Apa Sasuke memang begini ya?!'**_

"Andai saja Naruto tidak bersekolah disini, aku pasti yang akan membawamu tadi…" Sasuke berucap lagi. Mendengar itu Naruko tersenyum, ia mengarahkan pandangannya keluar.

"Dimana pun Nii-chan bersekolah, pasti ada aku disana."

Sasuke terdiam. Seharusnya dia tidak membahas sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto. Ia tahu betul kalau Naruko ini tidak bisa sedetikpun melepaskan pandangannya terhadap Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya. Entah apa yang duo kembar ini rasakan satu sama lain tetapi Sasuke, ia ingin diperhatikan.

"Apa—kalian benar-benar saudara?"

"Eh?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke jelas membuat Naruko membelalak. Ia sudah cukup puas mendengar pertanyaan itu dari semenjak ia SMP, tapi entah mengapa cara Sasuke bertanya benar-benar berbeda. Mata onyxnya memandang dengan tatapan menyudutkan.

"A—apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku? Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Kau tau, sepertinya bukan hanya aku saja yang berpikiran seperti ini. Walaupun kalian kenyataannya adalah saudara dengan paras identik, tapi entah mengapa kedekatan kalian terasa aneh—"

"—aku risih dengan kedekatan kalian."

Naruko mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan emosi yang memuncak. Salah memangnya kalau dekat dengan saudara sendiri walaupun di mata orang lain itu aneh?

"Kenapa kau risih?! Ini hubungan kami, salah memang kalau aku—Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruko. Menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan sendu. Naruko hampir saja menangis barusan. Entah mengapa ia merasa Sasuke sangat menyebalkan hari ini.

"Aku cemburu…"

"A—apa?"

"Naruko…bisakah kau memandangku?"

"Apa—apa maksudmu?"

"Selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Tapi, yang ada di matamu hanyalah Naruto. Yang ada di pikiranmu hanyalah Naruto. Apa tidak ada celah untukku?"

"Sa—suke?"

"Atau jangan-jangan kau mencintai saudaramu sendiri?"

**xXx**

'_Atau jangan-jangan kau mencintai saudaramu sendiri?'_

Pertanyaan itu terus menggema di pikiran Naruko bahkan sampai ia berada dirumah sekalipun. Ia bahkan melewati waktu makan malamnya, membuat Kushina marah dan khawatir di saat yang bersamaan.

"Huh? Naruto-kun, ada apa dengan Naruko-chan? Tidak seperti biasanya dia melewatkan makan malam," tanya Kushina pada anak lelakinya yang 100 persen mirip dengan suaminya itu.

"Imouto sebelum pulang mengobrol dengan Sasuke tadi, mungkin Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Imouto kesal…" jawab Naruto ringan. Tak pedulikan Kushina yang mencak-mencak ingin memukul Sasuke kalau ia bertemu dengannya nanti.

Naruto sendiri pun penasaran dengan percakapan Naruko dan Sasuke tadi. Naruto pikir ia datang di saat yang tidak tepat tadi. Naruto tidak tahu harus apa ketika ia menjemput Naruko di UKS tadi dan menemukan Sasuke disana. Bahkan Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa padanya saat ia meninggalkan UKS.

"Kaa-san, mungkin Sasuke menyukai Imouto…"

"Eh? A—apa? Apa itu mungkin ya?" Kushina meletakkan sodetnya di pipinya sendiri, mencoba berpikir. Anak perempuannya sudah dewasa rupanya.

"Mungkin? Kaa-san pikir Imouto itu jelek huh?" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ibunya sendirian yang masih sibuk berpikir.

Naruko menatap buku pelajarannya. Saat ini ia mencoba fokus mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya walaupun pertanyaan Sasuke tadi masih menghantuinya sampai sekarang. Sialnya, disaat mau menjawab Naruto malah muncul. Tentu saja akan membuat Sasuke berasumsi kalau terjadi hubungan terlarang diantara dirinya dan Naruto. Dia tidak punya nomor handphone Sasuke atau pun telepon rumahnya. Alamat Emailnya pun juga tidak.

'_**Tapi…aku tidak punya perasaan berlebihan seperti itu…**_

_**dan Sasuke tadi, apa maksudnya dia bertanya seperti itu? Dia juga bilang kalau dia cemburu. Aku—aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak menyukai Sasuke…'**_

"Imouto, kau sudah tidur? Aku masuk ya?"

Naruto masuk begitu saja. Ia melihat Naruko sedang duduk tertunduk di depan meja belajarnya. Naruto menghampiri saudara kembarnya dengan langkah tenang.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak bisa mengerjakan PRmu lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil melongo pelajaran apa yang sedang Naruko kerjakan. Dengan gerak cepat, Naruko segera menutup bukunya dan menggetok Naruto dengan buku paket yang ada di mejanya.

"Ouch!"

"Enak saja kalau ngomong. Nii-chan selalu sombong. Aku jadi kesal."

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Naruko barusan. Boleh dibilang perasaannya lega melihat saudara kembarnya tidak apa-apa. Tapi, ia masih penasaran tentang apa yang Naruko dan Sasuke bicarakan tadi.

"Hey, Imouto…kau membicarakan apa dengan Sasuke?"

Naruko mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia heran kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto masuk kekamarnya dan menanyakan hal ini. Apakah ini penting untuk Naruto ketahui?

"Hooo…ternyata rumor itu benar ya?"

"Eh? Rumor?"

"Nii-chan dan Sasuke adalah pasangan Yaoi!"

"Huh? Darimana rumor itu?"

Naruto tidak bereaksi berlebihan. Ia tetap tenang sambil terus bertanya pada Naruko dengan wajah polos seakan-akan dia tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Lalu untuk apa Nii-chan bertanya seperti itu? Cemburu yaa~?"

"Huh? Kau pikir aku laki-laki macam apa?"

"Ahahahaha!"

Naruko tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Naruto. Naruto hanya menekuk alisnya. Sepertinya ia salah telah bertanya hal ini pada Naruko.

"Aku masih normal. Dan aku masih bisa melakukan hal-hal normal lainnya."

"Oh~ benarkah? Seperti apa?"

Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruko yang masih duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Sangat dekat sampai dahi mereka bersentuhan. Naruto sih, tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apa-apa, berbeda dengan Naruko yang wajahnya berubah merah matang tak lupa kedua telapak tangannya menahan dada Naruto agar tidak tambah mendekat.

"EH? Nii-chan apa kau demam?" sadar ada yang aneh dengan suhu tubuh Naruto, Naruko segera bertanya demikian. Secepat kilat rona wajahnya hilang, berganti dengan rona kekhawatiran. Naruto menegakkan badannya kembali.

"Benarkah? Aku memang merasa pusing hari ini tapi aku tidak menyadarinya," ucap Naruto sambil memegang dahinya sendiri. Yah, Naruto merasa suhu tubuhnya naik.

"Lebih baik Nii-chan istirahat. Nanti aku ambilkan obat ya."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan menaiki tempat tidur Naruko.

"Woi baka! Nii-chan salah kasur!"

Naruko beranjak dari kursinya. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang makin dibentak malah makin pules tidurnya. Naruko bahkan menjabak rambut spike saudara kembarnya itu, tapi Naruto tak beranjak. Ia semakin mengeyel untuk tetap berbaring disana.

'_Grep!'_

"Ijinkan aku tidur disini…" pinta Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Naruko. Naruko mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto bersikap seperti ini sejak mereka terlahir sebagai saudara 16 tahun yang lalu.

"Nii-chan, kau aneh…"

Naruko duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Ia memandangi Naruto yang terbaring sambil menggengga tangannya. Sesekali Naruto iseng mengusap-usapnya, membuat Naruko bergidik ngeri dan segera menjitak Naruto.

"Entah kenapa…aku merasa sepertinya tidak akan bisa melihat Imuto lagi."

'_**Apa?'**_

"Apa karena aku sakit tadi Nii-chan jadi ngelantur begini?" tanya Naruko. Naruto meresponnya dengan satu gelengan saja. Genggamannya semakin erat dan Naruko bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto yang semakin memanas.

"Aku merasakan itu di dalam hatiku…aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Imouto lagi."

'_**Apa karena dia sedang sakit, dia menjadi berhalusinasi?'**_

Naruko semakin cemas dengan perkataan Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja batinnya bergejolak memikirkan hal yang sama dengan yang Naruto ucapkan.

Naruko reflek mengelus-elus kepala Naruto. Saudara lelakinya sudah terlelap dalam tidur. Tiba-tiba saja Naruko mengeluarkan air matanya tanpa komando apapun. Dia menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi padanya dan Naruto.

Tanpa ia sadari, Kushina mendengar semua percakapan mereka dari balik pintu. Ibu dari dua anak kembar keluarga Namikaze ini, hanya bisa menangis dalam diam sambil menggenggam erat dokumen kelahiran kedua anaknya.

'_**Inilah resikonya…'**_

"Kushina! Aku pulang!"

Kushina yang berdiri di belakang pintu kamar Naruko, berlari dalam diam menghampiri Minato yang baru saja sampai dirumah.

"Selamat datang, terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya."

Kushina mencoba untuk tersenyum tapi sayang sekali, Minato menyadari hal itu.

"Ada apa Kushina? Kau menangis?"

"Minato aku—"

Kushina berlari memeluk Minato. Ia tidak bisa memendam ini sendirian. Minato hanya bisa membalas pelukan istrinya sambil sesekali mengusap pelan rambut merah milik Kushina.

"Ceritakan padaku…"

**xXx**

Naruko berjalan keluar dari kamarnya setelah ia menyelimuti Naruto. Malam ini, Naruto tidur di kamarnya, itu berarti Naruko harus tidur di kamar Naruto. Entah Ibunya tahu atau tidak kalau Naruto bersikap aneh dengan memaksa tidur di kamar adiknya.

Naruko menghampiri kedua orangtuanya yang kebetulan sedang berdiskusi di meja makan.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san?"

"Ah! Naruko-chan? Kamu belum tidur?"

"Hmm—ano—Nii-chan tidur di kamarku jadi aku akan tidur di kamarnya."

Kushina mengangguk. Ia tersenyum. Kemudian meminta Naruko untuk datang masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Kaa-san ada apa?"

Kushina berusaha menahan air matanya. Minato hanya bisa melihat adegan itu dari sebrang meja makan tanpa berkata apapun.

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Nii-chan aneh dan sekarang Kaa-san yang aneh," ucap Naruko diiringi mimik sweatdrop dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Ah iya! Kaa-san, Nii-chan demam…badannya panas sekali. Apa kita punya obat?"

Baru saja Kushina ingin menjawab, Minato segera menghampiri Naruko dan mengajaknya untuk ke supermarket 24 jam, membeli obat untuk Naruto.

"Ah, baiklah Tou-san…"

Selepas perginya Naruko dan Minato, Kushina menuju dapur. Ia berniat membangunkan Naruto ketika ia sudah selesai membuatkan teh untuk anaknya.

"Kaa-san?"

"Na—Naruto-kun?"

"Kenapa Kaa-san terkejut?"

"Ah? Ahahaha~ habis tadi Naruko-chan bilang kau sudah tidur. Lalu kenapa sekarang terbangun Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak enak badan. Imouto menyelimutiku, aku malah merasa semakin panas."

"Ah begitu…Duduklah, Kaa-san akan membuatkan teh untukmu."

Naruto menunggu Ibunya selesai membuatkan teh untuknya. Ia merasa badannya sangat berat dan ia mengeluarkan keringat yang cukup deras sampai-sampai bajunya basah.

"Ne, Naruto-kun kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Kushina sambil meletakkan teh hangat di depan Naruto.

"Hm? Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali jus jeruk."

"Eh?"

Kushina terdiam. Membeku. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Di kulkas tidak ada pasokan buah. Kalau pun menelpon Minato ataupun Naruko, mereka berdua tidak membawa handphone.

"Wah sayang sekali, kita tidak ada buah jeruk Naruto-kun."

"Iya tidak apa-apa Kaa-san…"

Dilain sisi, Minato dan Naruko sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Wahahaha! Baru kali ini aku berbelanja dengan putriku."

"Tou-san berlebihan…"

Minato menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya. Tak lama pandangannya berubah menjadi serius.

"Naruko-chan, apa kau merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini?"

"Hum? Maksud Tou-san?"

"Err—yaa—maksud Tou-san, apa kau akhir-akhir ini merasa sakit atau tidak enak badan?"

Naruko terperanjat. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya tiba-tiba bertanya demikian. Tapi Naruko mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkata jujur. Ia tidak ingin membuat orangtuanya khawatir.

"Aku baik dan sehat Tou-san," ucapnya diiringi dengan senyum manis. Dalam hati, Minato merasa lega namun ia juga cemas akan sesuatu.

"Ah~ kita sampai."

Minato membuka pintu rumahnya. Mengucapkan 'kami pulang' kemudian bergegas ke dapur. Ia terkejut menemukan Naruto tengah duduk manis disana.

"Naruto-kun? Kau tau saja kalau kami pergi membeli obat."

"Tou-san aku mau jus jeruk," tiba-tiba saja Naruto merajuk pada ayahnya.

"Eh? Kebetulan sekali Naruko-chan membeli jus jeruk banyak sekali tadi."

Mendengar itu Kushina hanya bisa syok di tempat, _**'Telepati?!'**_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kushina?"

"Ah Nii-chan?"

"Boleh aku minta jus jeruknya?"

Naruko terdiam. Dia berpikir untuk menghabiskan jus jeruk ini sendirian. Kenapa Naruto bisa tahu kalau dia beli jus jeruk? Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruko. Ia mengambil jus jeruk itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Nggak boleh!"

"Eh? Naruko-chan, ayo berbagi dengan kakakmu."

"…"

**xXx**

"Naruto-kun apa kamu akan tidur di kamar Naruko-chan lagi?" tanya Kushina selepas Naruko meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Tidak tau…"

"Kau tidak akan mengendap-endap masuk kekamarnya kan?" tiba-tiba saja rambut panjang Kushina terangkat ke udara membentuk seperti 9 ekor.

"Ti—tidak Kaa-san!"

Naruto yang merasa dirinya terancam dan dipenuhi rasa bersalah segera naik menuju kamarnya. Tak lama Naruto masuk, Minato keluar dari kamarnya, membawa berkas-berkas yang lesu dan kusut menuju Kushina.

"Aku menemukannya. Ini sudah lama sekali, jadinya berdebu seperti ini."

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan. Membuka satu-persatu dokumen yang ternyata riwayat kelahiran kedua anak mereka. Mereka mencari riwayat kesehatan saat Naruko dan Naruto dilahirkan.

"Kushina…"

"Ini—inilah resikonya jika melahirkan anak kembar…"

Kushina menunduk. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Air mata Kushina mengalir. Minato tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memeluknya. Menenangkan istrinya dari serangan batin yang luar biasa. Tangisan yang mungkin tidak akan bisa berhenti dengan mudah.

**Bersambung…**


End file.
